


Cave and Snowstorm

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cave sex, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: Jon and Arya were out in the Wolfwoods, racing when a huge snowstorm came. Jon and Arya are freezing and needs a way to stay warm. When everything failed they only had one other thing. An idea Arya suggested. No one leaves Winterfell.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Cave and Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGxUnderage(age 15)xWARNING
> 
> Ned marries Ashara Dayne, and only has two kids, Jon and Arya. The Rebellion was a fail, Rhaegar sits the Iron Throne, and Elia with him as Queen, and Robert rules the Storm’s End, and Gendry is his son, and heir. House Lannister is run by Tyrion. Cersei is married to Oberyn and is unloved.
> 
> Age: Jon=20 and Arya=15

(Jon Stark)

Jon hugged Arya, as they hide in a cave from the snowstorm. It has been hours since the snowstorm started, and since nothing has been able to keep them warm, furs, and fire. So they hugged each other trying to share their body heat, and Jon tried his best to keep his little sister warm, but still he felt her shivering.

“J-Jon.” He heard his sister call his name, with the chattering of her teeth. He brought her deeper into the hug, “I-I have a-a-a I-idea.” She moved around where he was straddling him, “I-I-I heard I-it from when I-I was at a-a-a brothel.” 

Jon felt his pant laces loosen, and he placed his hand on her, “N-No Little Sis-Sister.” He felt Arya fight, “Why? Why a-are you will-willing to give me your maiden-maidenhood?”

Arya looked up at him, “Be-Because I love y-you most, Big Brother.” She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. When their lips connected he felt a tingling sensation go through his belly, and with a mix of uncertainty, and certainty he returned the kiss and brought his hands up to the side of her face.

Jon felt Arya continue working on his laces, Jon leaned back, and placed his forehead against hers, “Are you sure, Little Sister?” He asked as he felt the tug of his pants. 

Arya leaned in and kissed him, “Yes Brother. I’m sure.” Jon nodded, and helped her with her own pants. But then he felt her hands working on her tunic, he looked down and saw Arya undoing her tunic.

He reached down, “No. it’s too cold to take off your tunic, Sister.” Jon said, with worry.

Arya smiled, “Yes I’m certain, Big Brother. I want you to see all of me.” She kissed him, “And can’t you feel it. The cave is already warming up, and so are we.” She kissed him further. 

Jon then looked around and indeed the cave was warming up. He looked back to Arya, and nodded, “Then you shall see all of me, Sister.” He went back to her pants and Arya stood out, and he pulled them down, showing her beautiful cunt. Then the uncertainty came, and he looked away, “No this is wrong. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Arya placed her hands in his hair, and fell down into his lap, “Look at me Jon.” Jon shook his head, “Jon look at me.” Again he shook his head. Jon then felt force that Arya never showed him, and soon he was looking at small tits, and then he was looking up at Arya in the eyes, “Jon I want this.” She leaned down and kissed him on the chin, “Jon I want you to take my maidenhood.” She kissed him on the left cheek, “Father knows I want you to take my maidenhood.” A kiss on the right cheek, “Father is okay with it, for he knows I love no else but you.” A kiss on the nose, “Not Gendry heir to Storm’s Ends. Not Edric of Starfall. No one.” A kiss over the left eye, “Mother knows of the feelings I hold for you.” A kiss over the right eye, “Mother and Father have promised that if you return my feelings, they will make plans.” A kiss to the forehead, “Jon I want you. And I know you want me. So brother, fuck your little sister.” A final kiss his lips. 

Jon looked into his sister’s eyes, and saw everything that she said was the truth. Then in a flash the uncertainty left, and certainty grew, and Jon tightened the hug, bringing her small chest into his, and deepened the kiss. After seconds he backed away, and leaned his forehead against hers, “I have loved you since mother birthed you.” Kiss on the chin, “I loved you since I first held you in my arms.” Kiss on the left cheek, “I have loved you all the times you ran into my room, for bad dreams.” A kiss on the right cheek, “I have always loved you.” A kiss to the forehead, “I was worried that my feelings weren’t returned.” A kiss on the nose, “But now that I know you return my feelings, I can finally show them.” And he finished with a kiss on the lips. 

Jon then felt his tunic falling off his shoulders, leaving only his undergarments. Jon lifted his arms allowing Arya to take his garment off. Jon looked down to her small tits, and as his arms were free of his garment, he reached out to her small tits. Arya let out a small moan as she felt his hands on her tits, “Jon.” Arya moaned out, “I need you in me.” 

Jon looked at her and nodded, and asked once again, “Are you sure you want me to do this sister? You can’t turn back from this, Arya.” And Jon watched as Arya leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and leaned back and placed a hand on his cheek, and smiled. And nothing else needed to be said as all he needed was a smile from her.

Jon nodded and as he adjusted their position, and when he felt the wet slit of her cunt, and looked at her and nodded. Arya nodded, and pushed down having his cock enter her. Jon watched as a flash of pain pass across her face, but it didn’t last long. She continued on until he was fully in her. Jon looked at her, and she looked at him with a smile.

Jon leaned closer and kissed her, and the kiss was returned. Jon felt Arya moving on his cock, moving her hips, and him thrusting into her. Jon felt the moans in their kiss. He felt the wet warm flesh of her cunt. He felt love as he played with her small tit, and arse. Jon felt joy as they kissed, and her moans. 

Jon quickly turned them over, Arya on the cold floor of the cave, and him over her, looking down at her, with the love in his eyes, and heat in his blood. No more did they feel the cold of the snowstorm, they only felt the warmth of each other and the love they hold for each other. Jon looked at his sister, and looked her in the eyes, and with an inner conversation, and later a smile. Jon kissed Arya and started thrusting deeper into her, and more moans as they kiss.

Jon felt his release coming, and as it was coming Jon leaned his head against Arya chest, and her moans become heard miles away. Jon groaned as he released his seeds into his sister’s core, but as he released his seeds Arya gripped his hair and screamed, reaching her own climax. 

Jon breathed heavily as he recovered himself, from what just happened. Jon looked up at Arya and saw her eyes closed and her mouth opened and light snoring coming from it. Jon smiled as he exited her and kissed her chest and each tit. Jon grabbed the cloaks and covered them with them. 

Jon closed his eyes, with Arya’s belly as his pillow. 

=Months and Years Later=

In a room in Winterfell as a She-Wolf screamed, as she gave birth to a female pup. Who will then be named Winter Stark, and have the title of Snowstorm. She will grow into a monster with any weapon. When Lord Eddard Stark pass of old age, Jon Stark, the White Wolf, and the New Wolf, with new rules for his lands, a stronger land, a stronger navy and stronger army. When this happened in years they wished for their independence. Which was denied and with the alliance’s of Houses Royce and Blackwood they started the war, and ended with independence and King Maeker the Second, son of Aegon the VI, and Margaery Tyrell.

Jon Stark soon married Arya Stark, and from what the winds blows said the Old Gods were happy. Jon later died at the old age 97, leaving a better and much stronger North, and leaving a strong line to lead. And Winter Snowstorm, and Arya Stark soon followed, and from rumours those three ghosts move around at night.


End file.
